


Middle of May, 2019

by apieformydean



Series: For The Lost And Brave [3]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Hallucinations, Headcanon, Masturbation, Muteness, Non-binary character, Overdosing, Pre-Killjoys, Seizures, To Be Continued, Trans Male Character, adhd!Ghoul, binding, genderfluid!Pony, mute!Pony, non-binary!Poison, trans man!Kobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison and Kobra are in the right place at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of May, 2019

_Symptoms of Ritalin overdose may include: vomiting, agitation, confusion, sweating, flushing, muscle twitching, hallucinations, seizures, loss of consciousness, and long-lasting, sometimes painful erections._

“Kid, come on, we have to go!” Poison yells towards the corridor. Their brother is in the room they share, in the back of the diner. Poison is leaning against the counter, examining their gun. They’ve customised it just a few days ago, and now it’s bright yellow.

“Alright, alright, just a minute!” their brother call from behind the door, and Poison sighs.

The two have to be in Zone One in forty minutes and they still haven’t left the diner yet. There’s a Killjoy concert where they’ll have the chance to meet a lot of teens like them, and Poison sure as hell won’t miss it. The older sibling is starting to get annoyed, so they just walk up to Kobra’s door and open it wide.

“Look, I told you to get…” they start but never finish, words stuck in their throat from the surprise.

“What the fuck, Poison, get out!” Kid yells and covers his chest. His eyes are teary and his whole being radiates defensiveness. Poison can see he’s wearing his binder.

The siblings were running away from the city when they found a smaller group of Killjoys. They showed them Dr D’s music. They also gave them drugs and alcohol which Poison now recognised as a bad thing, but then it was the best that could happen to them. However, it didn’t do any good to their addictions. They also gave Kid a binder, because one late friend of them left it behind and none of them needed it. Kid was so happy when he found out binding was an option, but it soon became obvious it’s not the best idea to do so.

“Hey, relax, baby bro,” Poison steps next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. They speak quietly and carefully. “I thought we’ve talked about the binder before.”

Kid just turns away with a frustrated and desperate noise and collapses on his mattress on the floor. He lays on his side, pulls his knees up to his chest, obviously uncomfortable in the binder. His sibling knows exactly what to do. That’s not the first time Poison witnesses Kid’s dysphoria.

“I’m still a girl, look at my body, Poise, it’s a fucking wreck. Why am I not normal?” he asks, voice weak between tears. “Why am I even trying?”

“Because you’re worth it.” Poison sits down next to him, caressing their brother’s back. Their heart shatters every time Kid talks like that, but they know it’s their responsibility to keep it together, when it’s hard for their brother to be the boy he is. “You are not a girl. You are the manliest man I have ever met, and, you know, I’ve met Dr D,“ they chuckle and brush Kobra’s hair out of his eyes. “And I know you don’t want to take it off but you’ll have to,” he says softly. The binder is way too hot and tight for the desert and Poison knows better than to let Kid torture himself. Eventually, after some minutes of silence, Kobra sits up.

“I know, I know,” he says, wiping his face. “I just… I’m not sure if I can make it thought today without it.”

“Do you want to stay?” Poison asks, careful not to let the boy hear the disappointment in their voice. If Kobra wants to stay at home, they won’t go either. They _really_ want to, but their brother is by far more important. The younger sibling looks up at Poison, and after a moment he shakes his head.

“I know how much this whole thing means to you, and I won’t let you miss out on it because of me,” he explains. “But I want to wear the binder. Maybe if I don’t wear anything over it?” he tries.

“Is that okay with you?” Poison asks back, and Kid just nods. The older sibling knows Kobra wouldn’t say anything like that if he didn’t mean it so they take his hand and help him up. Just one day won’t hurt him. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

They take the doctor’s van. A bunch of Killjoys from Zone Five gave it to him so he could move into a more colonized zone, but his broadcast started to become more and more popular so he decided to stay in his studio. The siblings are able to steal more food and supplies from the suburbs of the city than Show Pony so they are fine just where they are.

They get into the van, Poison behind the steering wheel and they take off. They have to follow the signs painted on large rocks under CCTV’s in the desert. Dr Death told the Killjoys via his show to use bright colours and huge signs so everyone can get to the concert who wants to. However, the symbols are unknown for the Dracs, being made up by the doctor himself. The Killjoys are as close to “safe” as ever.

Poison steals small glances at their brother and finally starts to relax. Kobra’s looking out of the window, towards the ugly and distant black patch on the horizon which is Battery City. He’s surely thinking about Pete. That boy can handle Kid’s dysphoric periods much better than Poison but he isn’t here now. Kobra had to leave him behind, and he can only hope he’s alright.

When the older sibling turns back to watch the road, their heart nearly stops. They step on the breaks as fast as they can and both Killjoys heads jerk towards the windshield, only the seatbelts keeping them from hitting it headfirst. The tires are shrieking and Kid gives a small yelp. As soon as Poison is sure the van isn’t moving anymore, they jump out, leaving Kobra behind. They can barely see anything around them because of the sand in the air caused by the tires, but they can make out the small colourful figure laying on the ground.

It’s a boy, about the same age as Poison. He’s lying on his side, arms thrown out on both his sides, eyes wide and pupils full blown. His black hair is a bit too long, bottom lip around his piercing looking a bit puffed. He’s muttering to himself.

“So I told him to fuck himself and I blew up the whole thing!” he explains to no one and starts laughing hysterically. Poison is unsure what to do. The boy is clearly hallucinating. They think about going back to Kid and asking him for advice but the teen in the sand realises he’s not alone and turns towards them with a gasp. “Soooo pretty!” he exclaims and makes grabby hands at them. Poison finds they’re already kneeling down next to him. The boy blinks up at him with his hazy yet beautiful eyes and cocks his head. “Closer!” he whispers and when the Killjoy does so, he suddenly grabs their face and kisses them on the lips.

Poison freezes for a moment but then tear themselves away from the teenager. They just blink at him, mouth hanging open because what the fuck just happened?!

“Gosh, what was _that_?” Kobra asks, voice unsure and shocked.

“No idea,” Poison barely speaks the words. The boy on the ground is giggling, in a rather unsettling manner but then suddenly starts crying. He’s tossing in the sand, face down on the ground and body twisting.

The two siblings are watching him, both shaken by the experience. The boy surely has no idea where he is, probably even _who_ he is. Something that’s probably vomit has dried on the front of his shirt, and he’s not wearing any shoes.

“Come on, we have to take him back to Dr D,” Kobra decides and Poison finally moves. The two grab the – rather small – teen and take him to the back of the van. They lay him down inside on the floor but it’s not that easy. The boy’s muscles contract and relax repeatedly for seconds and Poison is about to freak out.

“Hey, it’s okay, he’s probably overdosed on something, but he’ll make it, we just have to go, right now, okay?” Kobra asks. He’s seen overdosed kids in the hospital from where they managed to escape so he’s a bit more in control of the situation. His sibling is still next to the boy, watching him so Kid decides to drive. He’s done it sometimes back in the city, and he’s sure he can make it back to the diner. He shuts all doors, hops in and steps on it.

Poison is sitting next to the boy, watching him with wide eyes. He’s on the edge of passing out but keeps muttering.

“I need… can I… food…” and Poison would smile at it, were the consequences different. “Mom… stay… I’ll get back… I’m gonna…” he’s tossing again, and the Killjoy has no idea what to do with him. They’ve heard somewhere that holding someone down while having a seizure can be dangerous for the person so they don’t even try it. He wiggles on the floor and that’s when Poison sees it.

The boy has an erection. The way he twitches and tries to get to it shows it’s extremely painful for him. The Killjoy bites down on his lower lip. What should they do? They want to end the poor bloke’s pain but they’re not sure if it’s acceptable. The boy grimaces and tries to take his jeans off but he’s just not conscious enough.

Poison helps him. They unbuckle the belt and push the skinnies down on the black haired boy’s ankles. They’re a bit shocked to see he wears no underwear. The boy grabs his member and starts to pump himself, eyes close, still muttering under his breath. Poison turns away. They feel dirty to be here in such an embarrassing moment for the boy whose name they don’t even know. They look at Kobra’s profile. He looks determined behind the wheel, eyes fixated on the road back to the diner. Poison only hopes their little brother understands the painted signs.

And the boy starts to moan. The older Killjoy wants to shut out the noises, wants to just be deaf to them, but they can’t. His voice worms its way into their brain and does funny things to their stomach. They glance at him for a moment but turn away just as soon, trying to ignore how much hotter his clothes became at once.

“Can’t we go faster, Kid?” the older sibling asks, but the blond refuses to reply. Poison just sits back in the back of the van and listens to the moans.

They are beautiful. Poison has realised the boy was stunning in the moment they saw him, but they were to repress it. Now it is more than obvious. They don’t want to watch, however. That would be the rudest thing to do.

The jet-black-haired teen comes in his hand and Poison is there with a semi-clean rag to wipe him clean. They put the jeans back on him as fast as they can, and finishes just moments before the van stops. Kobra jumps out and helps his sibling to bring the now unconscious boy in the diner.

“Doc! Pony!” Kid yells when they get into the building, and a second later the boy on roller-skates rolls in. He looks surprised to find the siblings back so soon. He frowns at the stranger who lies on the floor when he sees him but nods and turns around to get the doctor.

The siblings kneel side by side, watching as the teen breathes in an uneven manner, ready to help if he has seizures again. Kobra notices that his belt is unbuckled but doesn’t mention it. He’s just happy that the stranger is now not trying to hurt himself.

“Now what happened to you, cats?” Dr Death Defying chimes in, rolling to the group of three. Show Pony comes behind him, roller-skates making no sound on the tiles.

“We’ve found him on the way, I suspect he’s overdosed on something. He has seizures and hallucinations. We don’t know anything about him,” Kid explains. Poison is watching the teenager’s face, which is relaxed now, but they know it’s only temporary.

“Poison, check his pockets, maybe we’ll find out who this little tumbleweed is,” the doctor speaks in such a calm way that Poison obeys immediately.

They dig in the front pockets of his jeans, but they know there’s nothing in there. In the jacket pockets, however, they find an empty medicine container.

“Ritalin,” Kobra exclaims after a glance. “The guy probably has ADHD.”

“In this case, he needs plenty of water and a good sleep. With such small amount of resources here, we can’t do anything else for him,” Dr D adds, and watches Poison. They still seem shocked from the whole incident. Despite all that, they stand up now and wait for Kid to do the same. The two bring the boy in their room, careful not to bang his head against the wall as they put him down.

Kobra looks at the boy. He must have been the same when he and Poison arrived here. He looks so lost and vulnerable. Kid doesn’t want to think about what could have happened to him if he and his sibling hadn’t found him. Or if it weren’t _them_ who found him. Poison seems to think the same, because they’re acting very strange. He knows they can’t stand if the weak are in danger, so he decides to let them protect the strange teen.

“Poise, stay with him, will you?” he asks softly, not even waiting for an answer. “I’ll boil him some water. If the Doc was right, he’ll need it.”

Poison isn’t sure if they nod or not, but Kid leaves and they stay alone with the boy. They watch the jet-haired teen, who’s lightly twitching in his sleep, but doesn’t do anything that seems dangerous. They sit down on their mattress and lean against the wall. They’re not going to the concert but this is more important. And frankly, they’re rather here, knowing the boy doesn’t do anything to harm himself than be away when he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this deserve some comments? :3


End file.
